Emotional Scars
by Damron Girl
Summary: YxOCC,YYxOCC Yugi had a major crush as a child on a girl he had met but never got her name when she left. 10 years later, a new girl comes with gifts unimaginable. Will Yugi forget his first true love for her? And what about Yami? Will he find love too?


Damron Girl: I have done it! I have written a fanfic!

YUGIOH cast members: …

Damron Girl (paranoid): Thanks a lot, guys for supporting me on this… Any who, I do not own YUGIOH or the characters, I wish I could though, but… I DON'T! The only people I own are Karen and Arwen! These are Yugi's and Yami's mind links:

_/Sweet!/ _- Yami

_(Sweet!) _- Yugi

Italicized words are thoughts! _Woot!_

Enjoy the chappie!

-------------------------------------------------------------

A small 6 year old girl with a medium shade of brunette hair that reached to the middle of her back with two thick blond bangs that were separated at the hair line on her head looked at the new building that she was going to be living in. Her large light sapphire eyes were even wider from fear as she continued to stare at the building. She wore a baby blue dress that came down to her ankles and jutted outwards from the waist down with little frills at the bottom of the dress. Her little black shoes were neatly polished and shined as she cowered behind a tall woman with a brief case in her left hand.

The woman looked down at her and nodded as she took the girl's small left hand in her right hand, feeling the child squeeze on her hand tighter and tighter until she was sure that she had lost all circulation.

" Let's get you situated in your new home."

Those words never left that young girl's mind as she stared at the building, taking her first step into a new life.

10 years later at 5'7'', she stood by the black iron gates where she once stood as a child looking into the yard.

oo00oo

She pulled her hands off the iron gate and walked away with one of her hands still gliding on the iron poles as she went. Her brown hair still had the same color, hanging halfway down her back, and her once large and innocent light sapphire eyes had shrunk half an inch. Her face was still soft as a baby's, but her cheeks were a tad bit tighter and had matured through age as a beautiful young woman that she was.

The flames etched in her irises were clearly visible as she lowered her head halfway with her hands stuffed in her blue jeans. She sighed as it began to rain. It felt good to feel the spring rain droplets splash onto her head and jacket and drip onto her hands. She turned the sidewalk corner heading towards a small store that was yellow with a green roof that almost looked like a turtle shell seeing that it was curved a little like one. She advanced forwards into the deserted street, her feet splashing into the multi-sized water puddles.

The sky was becoming hazy and broodingly dark. She stepped onto the other side's sidewalk and approached the little shop. On the sign of the roof and in the lawn read: Kame Game Shop. She smiled. It had been a while since she had been there.

She came to the glass door and pushed it open, hearing the bell ringing as she shut the door behind her. The whole entire store was covered in shelves of games and cards, except for the door's wall of entering and the door behind the brown counter. She browsed the shelves until she saw the cards. Full of curiosity, she lifted one of them up and had a round ball monster covered in thick brown fur with the only things visible was the green arms and legs and two large yellow eyes. She gazed at the card closer and saw the name. Kuriboh.

_So this must be the new game that everyone's talking about_. _Duel Monsters_. She placed the card back on its original pile and took out a small notebook and pen out of her light blue jean jacket. She started writing something down and then ripped the sheet off and set it on the counter before she left.

The bell rang again as she disappeared into the hazy rain as she went to the back of the store and propped her back against the wall and slowly began to doze off in an in fitful slumber.

' Karen.'

Karen's eyes opened slowly standing in what seemed to be like in two different dimensions. One was near a tan brick castle on an isolated island while the other one was near a small town and a huge forest with a small wooden house smack dab in the middle.

She looked down at her feet and saw a vertical line separating the two images from blending together.

_Where am I? Why do I keep seeing these images? Why have I been seeing them for the last past year?_

Two figures appeared in front of her, one on each side of the line. They were two young woman in their early 20's. The woman in the image of the castle had long flowing blond hair with blue sapphire eyes wearing a blue dress that only rich or important women wore. Parts of her hair were combed towards Karen's right, looking like a ball was in it, leaving the rest untouched.

The other woman in the little town and the forest with the small wooden house had long, medium shaded brunette hair with soft brown irises. She wore a dress also, but it was more ragged and torn apart as if she was attacked by something.

They both smiled warmly at her with their eyes closed.

' It's good to see you again, Karen.'

Karen took a step back in fright. ' How do you know my name?'

The two women opened their eyes at the same time still smiling.

' We should very well know who you are.' The blond woman spoke softly in a heavenly tone.

' That's right.' The brunette said in a gentle tone like another angel. ' We would be horrible people if we didn't know your name.'

' What?'

The two women continued to look into Karen's confused and trembling light sapphire eyes.

' Everything will be explained in time.'

The women then faded into nothingness leaving Karen all alone in her own mind.' Wait!!'

oo00oo

The second story, which also was a house, was dark with only the moonlight shining through the window. A 5'7'' boy with tri-colored star-styled hair crawled into his thin, light baby blue sheets with the a gold triangle puzzle around his chest. A spirit look alike, only taller, 5'8'' to be precise, and hotter, laid on the bed next to him, staring at him.

" Are you sure you're going to be alright, Yugi?" His smooth, deep voice asked which was so dreamy that you couldn't help but fall in love with it.

The boy, Yugi, nodded his head, nuzzling his head in his white pillow, sleepily.

" You worry too much, Yami."

" But I have to. You're my responsibility and if something ever happened to you…"

" Don't worry Yami." Yugi reassured him sleepily, " Nothing bad is going to happen to

me."

Before Yami could say anything else, Yugi fell into a deep slumber.

oo00oo

Karen's eyes jolted open as she began to breathe heavily, gasping for breath_. What was all that about? During the whole entire year, I never saw those two women until now. _Her eyes narrowed a little in thought. _What do they all mean? Why did those women show up all of the sudden? And why could I see more of the images then I could last year? _

She tilted her head up feeling the light morning drizzle splash onto her face before it faded into nothing.. _At least it's over… For now anyways._

She sat there for a few more minutes before she got to her feet and headed towards the cement sidewalk. _Maybe today will be better. Maybe._

oo00oo

Yugi awoke with the spirit nowhere to be found. " Yami?"

Yami appeared out of nowhere and sat on Yugi's bed next to him. " Is everything okay?"

" Well," Yugi looked at his feet with a sad expression on his face, " not exactly."

Yami wanted to say something, but he held his tongue until Yugi had finished his thought.

" It's just that-" Yugi was stopped in mid sentence as he heard an old voice shout.

" Yugi! Hurry up! It's almost 7 AM!"

Yugi got off his bed and started to get changed into his school uniform with the puzzle still intact.

" What were you going to say before you grandfather cut in?"

Yugi pulled his white shirt over his head and smoothed it down, not looking at his friend.

" It was nothing."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure Yami."

" Okay."

After Yugi got finished dressing, he went downstairs and into the kitchen where an old man with an orange bandana was drinking coffee at the oak polished table in the middle of the room.

" It's about time you got up." The old man then winked and chuckled.

" Oh Grandpa!"

His grandpa continued to chuckle as Yugi grabbed a bag of Pop Tarts and ran to the door, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his back, opening the door to the shop.

" Bye Grandpa!"

His grandpa put his coffee down and waved with a smile. " Have a good day!"

" I will!" Yugi shouted as he was about to shut the wood door behind him.

" Oh wait! Yugi! I almost forgot to give you something!"

Yugi came back into the kitchen as his grandpa took something out of his pant pocket.

" What is it, Grandpa?"

His grandpa took out a small folded sheet of paper and placed it into his grandson's hand. " I found this on the shop's counter as we were closing up for the night." He then chuckled and winked at Yugi. " I think it's a love note from a secret admirer. Just tell me who the lucky girl is so I can invite her over for supper one of these days."

Yugi's cheeks went scarlet red as he stuttered frantically. " Wha?! Me have a girlfriend?! Are you insane?!"

" So, what is it then?"

Yugi scratched his cheek nervously. " I don't know…"

" I rest my case."

Before Yugi could protest, his grandpa gave him a hug, telling him that he needed to go so he wouldn't be late for school.

" Oh! You're right!" He ran out the door, shouting, " Bye Grandpa!" for the second time that morning.

His grandpa picked up his coffee as he heard the faint jingle of the bell as the shop door shut. " That's my Yugi."

oo00oo

" Let's see what this note says." Yugi said as he started to unfold the paper anxiously and curiously as he continued to jog onto the sidewalk with Yami right beside him in spirit form.

Yugi,

This is from the last time you ditched me; 10 years ago... Tag! You're it! So… Come and Get me!

" Hmm… No name. I wonder who it could be?" His eyes opened wide. _Wait a minute!_ _Could it be? After all these years?_

He then collided with something solid landing on top of it.

" Oww…"

After hearing a voice beneath him, he got off of it, landing on his ass. He quickly got on his knees. " I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

" I'm okay."

The figure sat up and that's when he finally realized that he had ran into in a girl around his age. _Medium shade brown hair, a slim yet curvy figure… What in the hell am I thinking?! Get rid of that last one! That's a hands off zone! _

_/Yugi, are you okay?/_

_(Um… Yeah? Why?)_

_/Uh… No reason…/ _When he was sure that Yugi couldn't hear him, Yami snickered. _A slim yet curvy figure? That's a hands off zone! Haha! _

" Are you okay?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at the girl before him. He began to blush furiously. " Y-yeah…"

The girl stood up and outstretched her hand towards him, smiling. " Here, let me help you up."

Yugi graciously took her hand and was helped to his feet. " My name is Yugi. Yugi Mouto." He continued to blush looking at her pretty face. " And what's your name?"

" Karen."

" That's a pretty name."

Karen began to blush a rosy pink. " T-thank you." Karen glanced at her digital watch and gasped.

Yugi was frightened and concerned. " What's wrong? Are you okay?"

" I'm going to be late for school!" Without realizing what she was doing, she grabbed Yugi's hand and started to run for the Domino High School with Yugi not too far behind, still confused but yet in a state of blissfulness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damron Girl (in anticipation): So… Was it good?

Joey: Hey! When am I gonna be on 'ere?!

Damron Girl: In the second chapter, if anyone reviews and tells me to continue…

Joey: Continue it, please! I want to be noticed and show off my sexy body!

Damron Girl (sweat bead): Umm… Click the purple button to give your response. (looks at Joey wearing a tight white shirt) Resist temptation. Resist temptation!


End file.
